1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a MEMS chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancements in technology, the packaging process of chips has become more complex and now require heavy and complicated patterning processes, including an etching process. In addition, formed chip packages often need to be integrated with another electronic device for different applications.
Thus, it is desired to have a more simple chip packaging process, wherein not only are devices (such as conducting pads) protected from damage, but also the integration between the chip package and other electronic devices are simplified.